


Master B's interesting sex life

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alfred pennyworth needs a break, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Jim Gordon, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Coming Out, Crime Fighting, Dubious Consent, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Jerome Valeska is a little shit, Jim Gordon needs a hugs, M/M, Making Love, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sadism, Selina Kyle is a heathen, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The times Bruce Wayne has had sex with people he knew or even people he didn't know.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I spent like a day and a half writing this.  
> Bruce is 16 and Selina is 17.  
> This is Bruce's first time.  
> Yepp

It's wasn't a daily occurrence that you would see Bruce Wayne outside of the Manor, but even the biggest of houses can cause cabin fever. He tended to avoid alleys out of pure paranoia and fear of getting mugged. Of course, he could fight now but it was still a bell in the back of his mind- ringing like church bells on a Sunday afternoon. That didn't happen too often in Gotham either. 

He sighed at the sight of smog coming from a sewer, trying desperately not to breath it in. It was mid-day in winter so even if you did breath out, smoke would follow. And so did it seem the patting of light steps behind him. He smirked and ducked into a Chinese book store. One he'd been to many times in his solo outings. He nodded at the cashier, an old Chinese woman with greying hair, and looked at the books lining the walls.  
"I don't get how you read all the time. Even your big brain must get tired of it." Selina said finally appearing before him. "Nah. Some of them are quite interesting. For my birthday Alfred got me a stack of them." He ran a finger down the dusty spines of books. some of them were in perfect condition and some looked like they were half burned. A book is a book though.  
She crossed her arms and waited silently for him to stop admiring the craftsmanship of the covers. Once he was done, He smiled at her and lead the way out.  
They made their way down an alley, Which he was hesitant, and up a fire escape. Selina had found an abandoned apartment and claimed it as her own. Knick Knacks lined the walls and cats littered the floor. She helped Bruce in and closed the window.  
"I cleaned it up since the last time you were here. An ex of mine helped get me some better furniture and I'm going to get the water turned on soon." She said taking off her jacket. Bruce stared at her for a while, She was so beautiful.  
She had cat like green eyes and a slender figure. She had filled out alot since her and Bruce first met. Obviously. They were children. Not the point. She was growing into a woman. He let out a small groan and sat down on the couch. A black cat crawled into his lap, laying down and purring.  
Selina rolled her eyes. "That's Wybie. Don't mind him- He seems to only be attracted to men and me." She scoffed.  
"Oh really?" Bruce remarked petting the feline. "Aren't you that way?" Selina said pulling out a soda from a cooler on the floor. "What way?" He looked over curiously.  
"Bi? like bisexual. Wanting to sleep with men and women."  
Bruce nearly choked. He hadn't really thought about it. "Maybe?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't really think about it cause of the whole- situation that was going on." Selina smirked. "You telling me, Billionaire Brat Bruce Wayne- Has never even thought about sex?" She chuckled softly. The teen could see the mischievous glint in her eyes, the twitch of her lips, and the subtle way her hips moved.  
"Not really. I haven't had time. I had dreams about it though." He said cocking an eyebrow. He was trying to figure out what she wanted.  
"About who?"  
_Oh._  
"Mostly Celebrities or Book characters." That was a lie. He dreamed too many times of a salt and pepper man rutting him raw or of grabbing curly brown locks and fucking the soul out of-  
"Are you on crack? Normal people usually think about their crushes or something." She laughed. Bruce chuckled softly back.  
"So I take it that means you are a virgin?" Cat said with a cocked brow and nothing less than a smirk on his full lips.  
Bruce laughed, "Well yeah. I'm married to my work and I'm only 16. I have more than enough- "  
Bruce panicked silently as Selina took a seat in his lap.  
She smirked, "Don't worry. not gonna do anything without your consent Doofus. I just wanted to know if you were interested ." She rolled her hips against him, Bruce felt a flow of adrenaline hit his brain.  
He tried to think rationally but his dick was basically begging.  
Him and Cat were close friends, They have kissed before, They've seen each other in their underwear before, They are talked about alot of things. This was just a step in life that alot of people took. Right?  
And it's not like he had to be attached to her forever.  
She'd be his best friend forever though but they didn't have to be romantic.  
You can have sex without romance and Vica Virsa.  
"Wait a sec... Let's jsut talk for a second." He said softly.  
"Alright." She said putting her arms over his shoulder and smiling.  
"Are you a Virgin?" That seemed invasive but that was usual with their conversations. The base of their entire friendship.  
"Nope. I lost mine to a buddy a year ago." She said huffing, "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him in a while. Knowing Gotham he's probably dead or something."  
Bruce cringed slightly. He didn't need to ask anymore questions really.  
They sat there in awkward silence for a while.  
"Okay." He said  
"Okay?"  
"Okay."  
Cat smiled and kissed his forehead. She didn't expect him to be good or even decent but she had a tiny secret. She was head over heels for the brunette and wanted to do this for the longest. She excepted him to be somewhat experienced, mostly with the same sex seeing how he looked at the men around him.  
Bruce was nervous, His brain switched back in forth through random things like Condoms, pregnancy, STDs, lube and Most of it was just fear. He knew Cat was safe, She talked about birth control, and the last one. That was valid fear.  
Selina smirked, "Don't think so much. Just do."  
She got up and pulled Bruce by his collar into her bedroom. In here, there were: no cats, a nice bed, and a few drawers. It was very minimalistic but it worked.  
She pushed Bruce onto the bed and stripped off her tank top and jeans, leaving her in her underwear. Bruce prayed to whatever God there was that he wouldn't spontaneously combust.  
He clumsily got out of his clothes while Selina eyes him, snickering as he struggled to get his pants off.  
The brunette took no time to crawl up her mate with a look of desire. Bruce was only mildly intimidated by the dangerous woman on top of him.  
There wasn't alot of foreplay seeing as neither one of them were patient enough nor knew how to do it.  
Selina was soaked through her underwear as she rocked herself against Bruce's hard cock. She tried not to bother with the pain from her lower lip where she was biting down. They weren't even fully undressed but Bruce felt like he could let go at any moment.  
She stopped and climbed off him breathlessly. Cat got on her knees and patted Bruce's leg to tell him to raise up. He did and watched as she unhooked her bra. He memorised how to do it for later experience.  
She licked her lips and mouthed the outline of his dick through his boxers. Bruce watched with an arousing fascination. The warmth and wetness of his boxers was enough to make him want to shove him dick down her throat. She licked up the length, eyes staying locked on Bruce. She gave a softly look before pulling Bruce's waist band.  
He happily obliged and pulled down his boxers. She put her hand at the base of his dick so it was pointing directly at her. She was pleasantly surprised to know it was bigger than expected. A good 6 inches at least.  
She kissed the tip gently before tonguing all the way down. Bruce shivered and let out a soft moan. Adrenaline ripping through his viens. After a few terribly slow licks, She stopped teasing. Bruce took a huge breath as she made it halfway down his shaft. He moaned and grabbed some of her hair. He made she he didn't have too tight a hold but he had it there for fear he'd fall over. There was no wasted time. Selina bobbed her head in a sloppy pattern and moaned around him. Bruce had to force himself not to cum down her throat when she deep throated him.  
He clenched his teeth, She continued doing this. She gagged a bit which made Bruce panic. "Are you okay?" His voice cracked.  
She pulled back, "Yeah I'm okay. Calm down." Cat started again, this time using her hand to rub the base of the Wayne boy's dick. Bruce was sure he was going to black out as he threw his head back.  
After a few more long sucks, She slowly backed up- a string of saliva connected them.  
She smiled. He lasted longer than she expected. Usually those without experience went faster than a fireworks on hot coals.  
"Selina." Bruce said. All he had was her name on his lips. She shushed him and pecked him on the lips, re-taking her place in Bruce's lap as if it were a throne. It was her throne. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.  
"Just to make sure, You really wanna do this? Cause if you don't just tell me."  
She looked into Bruce's ocean eyes, He smiled softly.  
"I want to."  
With that, A new trust had been build. She removed her last clothing garment, the plain grey panties she has gotten as a Christmas gift a couple years ago.  
She delicately put a hand on Bruce's chest and sat on his lap. Bruce noticed that he was either breathing too heavy or not at all. He tried to regulate it as he watched his partner rub her core against him. He took shakey shallow breaths until he felt heat engulf him like a flame. Selina grabbed his shoulders to balance, Her mouth hung open from ecstasy. Bruce put his hands on his hips and felt whisked away. He was blissed out, his brain foggy with sex.  
After a couple minutes of adjusting, Selina started moving her hips. The vigilante knew he was close to his breaking point. He had been holding back for too long.  
She moved one of Bruce's hands to her tit and made him squeeze. She moaned louder than before, tightening around her partner. Bruce thrusted himself up to meet the bouncing. "Oh fuck." He said softly. Selina started riding him faster and harder. The sound of skin meeting filled the walls, moans were louder than the sound of cars coming from the window.  
A pit of hot emptiness filled Bruce in his stomach, at first he didn't understand it but he knew what it was.  
He grabbed cat's hips and brought her down roughly. She moaned into Bruce's ear.  
He laid his head on his shoulder as he came. Selina scratched his back, slightly breaking skin. The feeling of being filled up making her orgasm. After that he was breathing heavy, unsure what to do. "Uhh. I'm sorry for- He patted her hips to reference. "No no. it's fine." She breathed. "I just need to wash off in the shower next door and I'll be dandy." She laughed.  
"Yeah. I probably need a shower too." He laughed back.  
There was an awkward feeling but it didn't last long.  
"You should probably head home. Alfred probably figured out you are missing." She smirked.  
"You are probably right but he'll have to wait just a little while longer. I don't feel like moving."  
Selina nodded.  
She didn't want to move either. Too sluggish.  
But also because she felt right sitting on his lap even if there was an uncomfortable feeling of cum seeping out of her.  
She hummed and kissed Bruce softly before reluctantly getting up.


	2. Self Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce need to relax and his thoughts kind of help him out with it.

Bruce strewed his papers onto his desk. His back ached and legs felt weak. His icey eyes looked over to catch the time, 11 Pm. He sighed, pinching the upper part of his bridge.   
At this time, his loyal butler walked in with a kind smile on his face. Something Bruce had admired since he was a small boy.   
"Master Bruce, I think you should be going to bed. It's rather late. You haven't even had a shower yet."   
The butler said striding his way behind his master's chair to look over his shoulder at the papers. They were all files about Arkham or anything related to it.  
Bruce was convinced they were doing something weird- Perhaps unethical experimentation?  
"I know. This investigation is alot harder than my last ones considering I can't get insider details. And I can't go into Arkham by myself."  
He groaned.  
Alfred massaged his tense shoulders a little cause Bruce to close his eyes and relax a little.  
He focused on the old gentleman's hands on him. The deeper he went the more Bruce felt himself slip away from his work.  
He groaned, "You aren't playing a fair game. You know I'm sore."  
Alfred just smiled to himself and gave a self indulgent hum.   
"You are tense from bending over a desk all day. I might have to get Selina to straighten you out. Get you loose again." The butler smirked.   
"Thank you Alfred but I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower now." He said getting up and patting the man on his shoulder.  
Bruce went into the master bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.   
His hair was messy and unwashed, bags under his eyes that Gucci would be jealous of, and his clothes were 2 days worn.   
He stripped down to his boxers before turning on the water. It was so hot you could see steam rise off of it.   
He peeled off his boxers before stepping into the shower.   
He did his usual- Wash hair, clean body, tried to relax.   
The Wayne boy groaned thinking of a way to relax. Something he usually didn't do because he was never alone enough.   
He wrapped a hand around his semi-hard cock. He thought about Alfred's hands on him as he moved his hand more. The brunette leaned his face on the shower wall, breathing in steam shallowly.   
He moaned softly onto the wall.   
He put his leg up on the nook of the shower wall, groaning somewhat loudly.  
Bruce had only done this once before but it was for research. Strictly.   
He reached a hand behind him and rubbed around his hole.   
He shuddered at the thought of another man fingering him and toying with him. He poked and prodded before actually putting it in.   
He gasped softly, Fingering himself slowly.   
He pictured laying on a big bed with a man between his legs, doing this nice and slow. Making Bruce beg for him to go faster or to add another.  
Bruce fucked himself on his finger before added another.   
A small 'oh fuck' escaped his mouth.   
He pumped himself quick paced and did the same with his fingering.   
His heart increased in rate rapidly, Shallow breaths being taken in almost every second.  
Within a couple minutes, warm cum hit the shower wall. Bruce with only one name on his lips.   
He wishes so desperately for his finger to be the salt and pepper haired man's dick, filling him up to the brim. Smacking his ass and telling him how much of a good little slut he was.

Bruce shivered. "Degrading?" He said softly. He shrugged. Guess he was into it.   
He washed up yet again before getting out and drying off. He wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into the Hall. Alfred was asleep by now.   
Bruce just sighed contently and walked to his room.


	3. Bathroom Sex (First Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets harassed at the club while drunk and goes home. He comes back the next day and his harasser apologizes. And basically they end up having sex in a bathroom because Bruce is an inpatient little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this was written in three nights all from the times of 10pm to 3am
> 
> Alot of this won't make sense  
> This will probably one of the shitter chapters.  
> Also I'm the beginning Bruce does get sexually harassed, it's nothing graphic- It's groping (Which is still unacceptable).  
> There may be spelling errors or grammar errors because obviously I wrote this at crackhead hours. 
> 
> The sex scene isn't that long. It's teenage boys in a public bathroom and it one of their first times.   
> So of pure smut is what you are looking for- This chapter doesn't have alot of it.

Club life never seemed very fitting for a Wayne but that's what the copious amounts of alcohol were for. To make you feel like you were on top to the world, To make you feel like you fit, To feel- Empty. He leaned against the arm of another party goer. A boy around his age or a few years older, had silky light brown hair (or at least that what it looked like under red lighting), and striking eyes. In his drunken state he could barely tell if they were green or blue. They might have been a light hazel.  
The boy took his hand and smile, words were foggy in his brain. He could only comprehend the word "Tommy" and "Shit-faced". He put his nose in the crook of the male's neck and frowned. He smiled of bourbon and pine. Not the typical scent he was used to. Not the mesmerizing scent of freshly baked bread and cheap purfume, Not of tobacco, fancy whiskey and peppermint, Not even of freshly pressed laundry and metal. It was unfimilar and not wanted at all.   
The teen pulled him onto his lap and stared at him. Bruce narrowed his eyes, balancing on his lap- not used to being in someone else's lap. He hadn't done that since he was 7 when his dad still read bed time stories to him. The male grabbed his chin and jerked him closer before cupping Bruce's dick. Bruce pushed away and stood up, wobbling as he walked towards the exits. He was shakey, He had never experienced something like that before and it was nerve wracking to think someone could even try and pull something on him.   
He flagged and Taxi and went home were Alfred had left him a tall glass of water and Tylenol sitting out.   
_He loved that man._  
The next day he went back. He promised not to drink anything but the now fruity alcohol he had him his hand. That would be his only drink.   
Later in the night he had nearly finished it, it hardly affected him.   
The same boy form yesterday walked up to him with a smirk, "Hey Wayne, remember me?"   
Bruce gave him a sour look, "Tommy was it? Ya know, I could have you arrested for sexual harassment." He downed the rest of the beverage.   
"How's that? You were the one leaning against me and basically moaning. You had a hard on for God sake." He rolled his eyes.  
 _Did he?_  
He didn't remember that.  
But that doesn't mean he _consented_ to whatever happened last night.  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
It was Tommy's turn to roll his eyes.   
"Look I'm sorry. That was a jackass move in my part. I genuinely thought you were coming into me..But you are right. Didn't mean anything." Tommy leaned on the counter. He clicked his tongue and looked the Wayne up and down. "But now that we are both sober and totally consenting men..Wanna meet me in the bathroom in a few?" He winked.  
Bruce thought it over. This guy tried to have sex with him last night while he was totally and utterly drunk. He shouldn't trust him. But this was Bruce's chance to get that horrible fucking virginity thing out of the way without throwing himself at the detective or his butler.   
Plus though he hated to admit it, The teen was also somewhat attractive. He stole someone shot of whiskey and downed it like it was a glass of water. He grabbed the male's hand and lead the way to the bathroom. It earned stares from boys and girls alike but he could care less about the stares.   
He practically threw Tommy into a stall and locked the door behind him.   
"I hope you have some lube and know how to work with your fingers cause I haven't done this before." Bruce said his eyes still narrow as he took of his tie and unbottoned some of his shirt.  
Tommy pulled out a convenient travel bottle of lube and smirked, "Doesn't bother me one bit, Brucie."   
"Don't call me that."  
The kid stood up and grabbed Bruce's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. He let out a shallow breath, not used to that type of physical attention. Tommy went to go in for his lips but Bruce turned away, "I don't do kissing." He said sternly. A rule he made to himself. He didn't kiss anyone unless he actually cared about them.   
It was a weird rule but one he kept.  
Tommy shrugged and started to leave bruises on the Billionaire's neck unforgivingly. Alfred would kill him. Bruce stripped the rich boy of his jacket, Thanking whatever God that the lid on the toilet was closed or else his expensive designer would have been done for. They felt up each other till Bruce found himself holding onto the wall with his legs spread and pants around his knees. Tommy wasn't very experienced himself, Bruce could tell by the way he shook and how nervous he was to talk dirty. Bruce was that way at first when was having sex with Selina but things came natural with her.   
The brunette lathered his fingers in lube earlier, one of those fingers now sliding into Bruce, Who's teeth were clenched as he tried to relax his lower body. Who ever said this shit was easy and painless was a fucking lair.   
After a while he was being stretched, it's burned but not bad. A full throbbing sensation of being prepped. Tommy was practically getting off to the sight of Bruce Wayne under him.   
"Ready?"  
"Get on with it."   
Bruce took a deep breath then tensed up went heaviness was placed on his upper thigh. He shivered.   
"You sure you don't wanna give me a blow job or something first?" The brunette seemed a little nervous. Not for himself but for Bruce.  
"I'm pretty sure. Now isn't the time to grow a conscious." He groaned and ducked his head.   
The older of the two shrugged, continuing on with the process. He spread his ass and steadied himself.   
He pushed it, Bruce hissed softly as a burning pain flashed through his body. And as if to signify that his cherry had been popped, The tip slid in with ease. Bruce gasped for air, He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath.   
Tommy put on of his hands on the Wayne's hips and pushed in slowly.   
He bit his lip, focusing on the foreign object going into his body. It felt strange but not bad.   
His breathing got heavily with every inch to he felt Tommy's skin against his ass.   
He gave out a soft moan and The snobby rich kid smirked, panting about him. He sat for a second waiting for Bruce to give some sort of sign. He felt embarrassed on asking for something of this nature so He wiggled his hips bit as signal. The brunette took the hint and started to move.  
It was a slow prices and Bruce had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't be moaning like a bitch in heat.   
Tommy wrapped his arms around Bruce stomach and started going faster to let his get a taste. His toes curled, He wouldn't last. Tommy began pumping Bruce's dick slowly and uneven to his now moderately paced thrusts. He bit down on his hand to keep quiet. He started thrusting back into Tommy's dick. Nothing got to hard or fast because they both finished fairly quick.   
_Teenage boys usually do._   
Bruce blessed whatever God there was that Tommy shot his load on the floor and not on his pants or in him. That would be difficult to clean up or explain to Alfred. He missed Alfred. He wanted him back.   
Bruce sighed and cleaned himself up, pulling up his pants and fixing his hair in the process.  
"Are you gonna be okay walking and stuff?" Tommy cocked a brow with a mischievous smirk.  
Bruce walked straight just because of the ache between his legs but he managed to look natural. "I'll do just fine. I guess I'll see you around." Bruce said. He didn't care if he saw the prick again or not in all honesty.   
Tommy walked up and Wayne right after him. He looked at his watch, It was time for him to go. He promised himself he'd be home before midnight. He promised Alfred.  
He got into a cab and head towards the manor.   
When he got there he saw his butler sitting by the fire asleep with a book in his hands, fast asleep. 'The crucible', Why on Earth would he be reading that? Probably the only thing he could find.  
Bruce went to go put a blanket over him and when he turned away he winced at the sharp pain of his lower back.   
"Master Bruce, You okay?' Alfred said in a groggy voice.   
"I'm fine Alfred. Go back to sleep." He said walking back to the man. He forced him to lay down and covered him up.   
The butler looked restless. He was unshaved, unwashed. Probably worried sick.  
Bruce kissed his forehead. "I love you..I'm sorry."


	4. Public Displays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Gordan takes Bruce to a charity dinner. Bruce hates the dinner but loves the alcohol and Jim loves the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of substance/alcohol abuse. Relapse of alcohol abuse. Under the influence/semi-public sex. Jim Gordan is a good guy I swear

The lights lit up the road like that of a run down night club. Buildings crumbing all around. Gotham was a dump but Bruce was determined to fix that.  
The tatters of buildings flashed by the window in a haste, Like Bruce's eyes weren't catching up with the images in front of him.  
Alfred had wanted to take his to the charity event but he had fallen ill. The man never took a day off so Bruce felt relieved when Gordan said he'd take him. That meant Alfred had to stay in bed and get better. This made Bruce's conscience calm down for a while- He wouldn't have to worry about his care taker for a day. he was still going to worry with Alfred alone in the house with only a doctor but surely he would be fine. It was just a small cold. 

Gordan cleared his throat, "So what'd this event for again?" He said sounding a bit ashamed that he had forgotten already. "The scientific and medical advances for the cancer research of Gotham. My father donated a generous amount before he died and I requested Alfred to keep sending in donations annually." Bruce said looking away from the foggy window and into the front view mirror where he caught glimpse of Jim's blue iris's. "So they invited you to this charity ball type thing?" He questioned. Gordan was always full of questions. "Yes. It's not really a charity ball. Although there will be dancing we will also be served dinner and entertainment." He heard a low noise come from the officer's throat and assumed it was in satisfactions from the mention of food. "and since I'm sixteen, I'll be able to drink the wine and champagne as everyone else." "You shouldn't though. I know I probably don't get a say in it but you are still a bit too young to drink." Bruce shrugged. 

"I won't drink too much. Just watch me and make sure. I have addictive tendencies that I'm not too proud of." Bruce tried to seem much older than he was, He felt much older than he was. He had already experienced so much. He missed Cat. He wanted to be at home by Alfred's side. He wanted...to not be sober. He wanted to drink till he ached. He'd felt like that for _months_. "I know the feeling." Gordan opened his glove box and never took his eyes off the road. He pulled out a silver coin with a red NA on it. He took it to inspect it. The back said 'Keep It Simple.' He knew what that meant. He'd seen it before somewhere. "Narcotics Anonymous?" Bruce mumbled. "Yep. I've been clean from opioids for nearly 10 years." He said so casually. He didn't sound proud or ashamed. He sounded like it was just something that happened. 

"How'd you stop?" He asked flipping the coin in his fingers, feeling the carvings on it. "Funny enough. A street kid. She caught me buying and laughed at me. Saying a military brat had too much too lose. Turns out the street kid wasn't as street as I thought. Nearly married her but she killed her parents." He laughed awkwardly. Bruce handed the coin back, "Miss Kean." He nodded to himself. He knew about her and everything that had happened. How she had come back from the dead, How Ra had trained her, How she had Jim wrapped around her finger for the longest time. Jim was single for now but not for long. A woman always came clinging to his side. Whether it be Lee, Barbra, a random bar woman or a powerful mistress- He always had a woman. Bruce wished he could have been like that. Someone to commit to him without all the bullshit excuses. Not that he didn't love his time with cat, he was just frustrated. He had asked her to be his girlfriend for so long. It had been months since she had...yeah. He missed her a lot though.

He sat in silence till they stopped. He didn't realize that they had reached their destination. Gordan got out and opened the door for the young billionaire, smiling at him for good measure. Bruce took a deep breath, It would be a terribly long night if this place was filled with a bunch of rich snobs. He stepped out and let the officer escort him in. Almost as if on cue, people crowded him and started thanking him and talking about his donations. The flashing of cameras made his head hurt. 

After hours of conversations and talking to cancer patients he found his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of wine and popped it open with a discarded cork screw. It would be the first taste of alcohol he had in ages. The first of the night but definitely not his last. Unless the bottle counted as one drink. He spent the majority of the evening in the kitchen downing a bottle of wine. His tie loosened, His hair messed up from his sweating and he looked bonkers. He didn't feel as drunk as he would like to be. He still understood what was going on around him and what people were saying. He could pretend to be sober as he had done many times but he felt it was too much effort right now. He eventually straightened himself out and attempted to seem sober. He was far from it but he look fine. He went back into the crowd more bubbly. Then he spotted Jim, who was in the corner chatting rather flirtatiously with a man whom looked in his early 20's. Of course Bruce being Bruce said this won't do. If anyone was having Jim tonight, It'd be him.

The man had curly black hair (looked alot like Bruce) and Jim was all over him. The Wayne made his way across the hall to Jim and abruptly interjected himself. "My apologies. Detective Gordan has some urgent business to attend to." He grabbed the blonde by his tie and pulled him upstairs. Jim questioned him the entire way but Bruce had yet to reply. Once they reached what Bruce assumed to be the top floor, he shoved the man into a fancy looking bathroom. 

"Bruce, answer me damn it." He growled. "Ya know, You don't have to get a knock off Detective." He said with a bump in his voice that filled with mischievous lust. Jim stayed pressed against the wall almost paralyzed as he let run his hands down his body. "It's quite funny actually. You get so fixated on a body that you think you can't have that you try to find something similar." Bruce nipped at Gordan's quivering lips softly. "I bet you've dreamed of it. How wrong it is. They say everyone has a little deviance. Is yours a teenager, Gordan? The adrenaline you get from imagining yourself buried deep inside of me, watching me scream for it." Bruce was touching everywhere on the Detective's body. His nose was in the crook of his neck as his lips barley touched the older man's neck.

"Bruce- I- Bruce I can't." He said tripping over his words that were a bit slurred with the drip of alcohol. "You're drunk." He said plainly. "Am I?" He said slowly moving down Jim's body. The officer watched him.

He wanted to deny. To tell him that this was illegal but God had he wanted this. He hadn't felt this way about Bruce till he started maturing so quickly. The sharp jaw and hard eye, the hair he just wanted to pull and his body was filling out so much. It was enough to make a grown man's mouth water- and it did. 

Wayne mouthed at the growing erection in Gordan's pants. The detective didn't say anything. He just watched.

His dress pants and belt were unbuttoned and around his knees within minutes. The same with his underwear. Bruce looked at him for a second, "Fuck." He breathed weakly. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled out his cock. He couldn't stop himself as he began to move his hand on his cock. He took the older man into his mouth and took in the taste. His arousal grew as he sucked. Gordan grabbed the boy by the hair, "I wanna try something. Hit me if you don't like it." He said with noticable lack of breath. He began to slowly push himself to the back of Bruce's throat and further, making the boy gag. He could have came right there. 

He could have came when this began. Oh the image of someone walking in on Detective Jim Gordan with his cock down the Prince of Gotham's throat. What a scandal. 

Gordan began thrusting himself harder just to see the boy struggle to hold him. Without any warning, He pulled Bruce off his cock. The teenager was blissed out of his mind, his hand still pulling at his cock and his tongue obediently out waiting for Gordan. Oh God. There was nothing more he wanted than to ruin him completely but they didn't have time for that. He shoved his dick completely down the teens throat and watched his struggle to breath through his nose. He moaned as he felt Bruce swallow shallowly. The detective tightened his grip on the Wayne's now messy lol and began to ram in and out of his mouth. Jim loved facefucking people but watching Bruce take it and cum all over himself was on a whole other level. 

He felt bad for ruining his nice pants but He wasn't finished yet. He cocked his foot up on a stool close by and began to fuck him even more rough than before. He wanted to scream. His eyes rolled back as he came down the boys throat. He quickly pulled out and came on his face. 

Jim stared at what he'd done. There was Bruce Wayne on his knees, cum all over him and a firm on his face. Bruce grabbed a towel and wiped the spunk off of his face. "You didn't have to pull out " He said in a now raspy voice. Jim's heart bounced back. "Uh...sorry." Bruce chuckled at him and held out his hand so that Jim could help him up. Bruce got cleaned up nonchalantly, as if what just happpened- didn't happen. Jim was confused but he cleaned up. A lot slower than Bruce.

"I think we are going to have to leave." The Wayne said with a bubbly giggle. "I don't want people to ask questions about why my pants are stained." 


End file.
